


Beautifully Broken

by the_tiny_chicken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi-Curiosity, Dear Evan Hansen References, Disabled Character, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Growing Up, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Multi, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Triggers, awkward teenagers, more angst thought, mosty, so many references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tiny_chicken/pseuds/the_tiny_chicken
Summary: Liam Blake Jespen was always considered a golden boy in his community. Aikido national champion, model, grade A student. The perfect son, right?Adriana Maria Nieves Gallego was known as the eccentric positive girl in school. Great singer, amazing artist, comedian extraordinaire. Nothing could bring her down, right?Ezra Theodore was known for his extreme wit amongst his peers. Inventor, scientist-to-be, budding genius. He has nothing to complain about, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a lot of self-harm and homophobia, if that triggers you proceed with caution.  
> Some of the things in here may be written incorrectly or with faults since I was lucky enough to have awesome family and friend who accept me for me and have never had to deal with homophobia or thought of self-harm, so if you find any faults please tell me.

*Liam's P.O.V.*  
The camera flash is blinding as I pose for the last photoshoot for the autumn season. God I'm so happy that I'm almost done for the day. I cannot wait to get out of these clothes. It's mid August and England has been having one of the worst heath waves in the past few years. Of course that didn't stop the fashion world from preparing for the next season of clothes. I feel like I'm burning up inside this jacket. At least my "mom" will get of my case for a few days after this. She got her photos without complaint. Now she doesn't need me anymore and she can prepare for whatever gala event or party she is going to this week. She sounds nice doesn't she, my so called mother. Celestine Jespen is a world class fashion designer and model, the it name in fashion. Or as I know her, the worst mother in existence. 

"Okay Liam, that is perfect. You are done for today" the photographer yells at me. I flash him a grin and a thumbs up before going to get changed. Finally, all I want to do now is have a nice cool shower and crash in my room for a while. But of course that isn't happening. It's my sisters birthday and father is taking the whole family out for dinner. Fun times, right. Now I'll have to listen to my father complaining about immigrants and homosexuals for at least two hours. I slip in the shower and turn the water as cool as i can handle. Finally. 

"Liam!!!! Hurry up we don't all have all the time in the world! If you aren't in the car in five we're going to miss our reservations!" my mother yells as she walks into the room connecting to the showers. No hello. No thank you for modeling my new line. Just straight to yelling. "Hello to you too mother, you are welcome for the modeling." "What did you say to me Liam Blake?" "Nothing, I'll be out in two!" "That's better. I'll be waiting in the car. Hurry up."

I hear her high heels clicking away. I jump out the bathroom, dry up and change. I'm outside in under five minutes. I slide into the car and fasten my seatbelt. My mother is sitting right next to me reading something on here phone. She pays no attention to me while we're driving. Even after she put her phone away she just pulled out a make-up bag and started re.doing her eye shadow. No How was your day Liam? Are you doing okay? Anything new in your life? Just silence. I look out the window and look at the people walking on the street. They all look super busy. Walking quickly and with purpose, not looking at each other or interacting in any way. We are slowly moving out of central London. The traffic is shit like always, but thankfully I brought a book. I expected it to be so. I put in my earphones and start reading the book. I don't fully pay attention to my book, rather focusing on the music and watching the people outside. Before I know it we're out of the city and I turn to look at my mother. She is still re-doing her make up. How somebody can spend that much time doing make up is beyond me. I have know this woman my entire life and i still don't understand how she can be so vain. I have never really paid attention to my looks. Of course I had too constantly look great, because people expected me to. I mean the son of the most famous fashion designer in the world and one of the most influential Lords in the conservative party. Isn't it interesting how many influential politicans are married to models. It's like the women are there only to be eye candy... I know for a fact my mother was a beautiful woman when she met my father. And even now, after 20 years of being married and giving birth three times, she is still elegant and graceful. Too bad her outer beauty doesn't reach to her hearth. 

We arrive to the country club ten minutes late. Father and Cara Margret are already waiting for us.

"You are late." Father says as he kisses mother on the cheek, he looks stressed out. Great. "Well our son over here decided to take the longest shower in the world." she answers. "Really Liam, you are so selfish." wow that's rich coming from him "It is your sisters tenth birthday and you only think of yourself, we are missing her dinner because of this. You do realize that?" he says as he glares at me. I want to tell him to shove it, i had exacly five minutes to shower, it isn't my fault the traffic was shitty or that the photoshoot took so long. Of course that would only provoke him more so all I say is "I'm sorry father" Than I turn to Cara. She looks super cute, all dressed up for the dinner. I smile as i give her her gift. "Happy Birthday Cara" I kiss her cheek. She smiles and gives me a quick hug. "Can we go eat now. Please?" She says as she turns to our parents. Father nods and we all head in.

Dinner went fairly well. Our parents mostly talked. Politics of course, what else. During dessert I turn to Cara just as father starts going on about immigrants. "So how was your birthday? Did you have fun?" "Yes actually it was really nice, even though all of you had to work. Timothy and Lily came over and we had lots of fun. We watched some movies and played twister for a really long time." " Did you win?" "Naturally, I am awesome at twister. They didn't know what hit them." I laugh and draw fathers attention. "Liam this is not something to laugh about, immigrants are a real issue." he says. "I was talking to Cara" "Well listen to me young man. You should know this kinds of things. I will not have my son not knowing current politics. And the only way you can learn about these things are by listening to your elders." "I just thought that since it's Cara's birthday we should talk to her and listen to what she has to tell us." I answer. "Don't talk back to me Liam Blake" he snaps. Ugh, really. "Can you just listen to us for once Father? Maybe your children have some interesting to tell you." I snap back. "That's enough Liam!" he half shouts earning a few interesting looks from the other guests. "We'll talk more about this at home!" 

The rest of dinner passes in a tense forced conversation between my parents and before I know it we are in the car driving home. Cara slides next to me and falls asleep on my shoulder. I smile as I brush some hair away from her eyes. God I love her so much, I just want to protect her from all harm. But right now I cannot even protect myself. The moment we walk through the doors of our house my father snaps at me to go wait in the office. I walk there slowly and wait for the inevitable.

"I have NO IDEA how you can even THINK about talking back at ME. I am your FATHER, LIAM BLAKE JESPEN. AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME. ESPECIALLY IN PUBLIC. I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNED THAT IN 15 YEARS, BUT TURNS OUT YOU'RE JUST TOO STUPID AREN'T YOU. I WILL REPEAT IT TO YOU ONE MORE TIME AND DON'T YOU EVER FORGET IT. YOU! DO! NOT! TALK! BACK! AT! ME! YOU IDIOT." and then for a second the air is deathly still. Then SLAP. I feel the right side of my face blazing. "Go to your room. Now."

I turn and walk away, but not after seeing him start pouring whiskey for himself. Great. I pass Cara's room and poke my head in. "Hey sweety, can you do something for me" I say and she nods in agreement. "Stay in your room tonight and don't bother Father. Can you do that for me?" She nods. "Goodnight, Cara mia" "Night night 'Lakey". I walk to my room and close the door. My lip feels swollen. Father's ring must have grazed me. I check the time: 22.15, my best friend must still be awake.

>>Hey man you still awake?  
>>I can't sleep  
>>Talk to me  
>>C'mon answer, you're supposed to be my best friend )''':  
>>EZRAAAA


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy I'm not dead!
> 
> Anyway here comes Ezra!

*Ezra's P.O.V*  
The early morning sunlight blinds me as my mum opens my blinds with an overly cheery "Good morning!!" for 7.45 am in the morning. "Uggh mum, why are you so evil! It is too early to be awake especially in summer!" I groan as I reach for my glasses that fell off my bedside table sometime overnight. "Oh so 7.45 is to early to wake up but 4am is a perfectly reasonable time to get home huh?" suddenly all off mums cheery disposition evaporates and is replaced with cold stern disapproving. " Breakfast is in 15 min, I expect you to be down and ready in 10 . Understood?" she says crossing her arms. I mumble a yes and she leaves me to get ready.   
Okay to be fair I totally deserve the scolding I know I am getting. I spent most of the night, okay who am I kidding here it was all night at Toni's party and I got kinda, read as really, drunk. So yeah my mum had all the rich to be pissed right now. I understand that, but the irrational part of my brain is still pissed she woke me up so early. I get ready quickly and seeing as I still have some time to spare I decide to check my phone for messages. Someone, probably ma, was kind enough to plug it in last night. I see a bunch of missed calls from my mum and my ma. One text from dad, askig where I am, which means my mum had to be really scared since she never talks to him anymore. And 2 missed calls and 20 unread messages from Liam. Fuck that can't be good. I'm about to call him when mum starts yeelli g at me to come downstairs. When i do, both my mums are already eating.  
"So where were you last night?" Ma asks. "I was at Toni's ma. She just had a couple of people over since she has the house to herself this weekend." I answer. To be ho est it was more than a couple people but that's beside the point right now. " We understand that you are a teenager Ezra. We understand that you want to have fun and hanf with your friends. But in what universe is it OKAY to IGNORE us when we call you and come home DRUNK at 4 i. The MORNING! Ezra what the hell were you thinking!!" mum yells. I look down at my cereal a d decide that the best course of action is to let them talk for now. "Now Lydia, love, calm down. There is no need to shout. We can handle this in a calm manner." ma ever the lawyer, reasons with mum, who takes a deep breath and calms herself down. Ma squeezes her hand and smiles. Than they both turn to me with the same patented look of disapproval on their faces. " We are both very disappointed in you Ezra. Alcohol is bad for you and you know that. You have a perfect reputation and a big future ahead of you. You are already well in your way to getting into Cambridge, you are winning awards here and there and inventing new things as you go. For all of that we are very proud. But if you continue on with drinking and partying all nights, all of that hard work will go to the dumps." ma says. "which is why we will not allow it anymore. You are grounded for two weeks, and for an indefinite time you are to tell us where and with whom you are going before going out, your new curfew is at 9.30 pm and we are taking away all your electronic for the weekend." mum finishes. I look up. That seems really excessive. I haven't done so much wrong. So maybe i was out more than usually, and i got drunk on occasions. But it's summer can't i have any fun? "But mum, doesn't that seem kinda harsh to you, i mean..." I try to voice my thoughts, but ma cuts me off "No Ezra, our decision is final. Now hand over your phone." I sigh as i reach into my pocket to get it. Suddenly i remember Liams texts and calls from last night. "Ma can i please give you the phone in an hour. I just need to check on Liam. He kept calling and texting me last night and I'm kinda worried." She thinks about my proposal for a moment, looms at mum and then nods. " Okay, but if you don't than you can say goodbye to it for a week understood?" " Yes ma, may i be excused?". They both nod and i bolt out the room quickly. Starting to text Liam on my way to my room.

>>hey man  
>> sorry for nor answering  
<< it's all good E  
>>i was at Toni's party  
>> what happened  
<< can u call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> is Ezra texting Liam  
> << is Liam texting Ezra
> 
> Comments and kudos feed me.
> 
> I wrote this during finals instead of sleeping or studying. Why am I like this?
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter. This will probably update twice a week hopefully.  
> It may take more time for the next update tho, because i still haven't quite figured Ezra and Adriana out yet. Any how, I hope you liked it. Comments and Kudos feed me. Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> I don't have a beta reader so please point out my mistakes, I am not English. And if anyone is willing to be a beta reader don't hesitate to tell me!
> 
> Thank you for reading and until next time!!!


End file.
